


A smile to light up New York

by erinlightwoodbane



Series: Lafayette and Aaron Burr (sir) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron needs to sort his shit out, Aaron's cute too, Asexual Aaron Burr, Asexual Lafayette, Is this part of a series?, Laf is super gorgeous, Lafayette is the Washington's adopted child, M/M, Nonbinary Lafayette, Some one needs to give Lafayette a goddamn hug, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinlightwoodbane/pseuds/erinlightwoodbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette and Burr both have ridiculous crushes on each other and something needs to be done</p>
            </blockquote>





	A smile to light up New York

**Author's Note:**

> Simply written out of spite because there are no romantic relationships including Laf and Burr, what's up with that?  
> Including Nonbinary and Asexual Lafayette and Asexual Burr  
> Also my longest fic?   
> Does anybody want to read more of this or?

Like many others, it wasn’t shaping up to be a very good day, it was raining and half of that water appeared to have found its way into Aaron’s shoes.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, he’d missed his train which meant he had to wait a further half an hour till the next one arrived which consequently meant another half hour spent in the rain. 

When it eventually arrived, he was even wetter than before and more than a little agitated. His regular seat was occupied by a large woman accompanied by a wailing child and with some resignation, he made his way through the compartment and into the next carriage, leaving a trail of water in his wake. The second carriage was significantly emptier which was a relief seeing as Aaron didn’t think he’s be able to make the hour journey home standing up.

Just as he went to sit down, the train gave a sudden, violent lurch to the left and very nearly sent Aaron sprawling down to the floor. And, if it were not for a delicate but surprisingly strong hand wrapping around his bicep, that definitely would have been what happened.

Aaron was not someone to outwardly express his emotions but even he couldn’t help but feel a tad embarrassed, especially considering the person who caught his couldn’t have been more than 5 ft 5, a whole 6 inches shorter than Aaron.

He lifted his head a little higher to apologize to what he assumed to be a pretty stranger but instead his sheepish gaze was met by a familiar set of dark eyes, which, as always, glittered with amusement.

Aaron blinked, as much surprise as he would let himself show at coming face to face with the Marquis de Lafayette. 

They were the kind of person who looked as if they were going to burst into laughter at any moment, and Aaron had seen more than a few older peers back away from mocking them when they were met by Lafayette’s sharp gaze, amused but with a glint colder than ice.

The next thing Aaron thought was that they were actually rather short without their usual high heels and even then he wondered briefly as to how they managed to stop Aaron’s fall when they themselves looked so delicate. 

“Sorry.” Aaron said as he sat down, on the edge of the aisle and diagonal from Lafayette.

They didn’t seem to hear, turning instead to an expensive looking notebook and scribbling fervidly, eyes alight with the sort of wild intelligence that they always seemed to exude, writing quicker than seemed possible.

After a moment, Lafayette glanced up at the reply with a distracted smile, distracted but no less beautiful and-

Wait what?

Aaron frowned.

Since when had that happened? He knew the Marquis was gorgeous but so did anyone else with eyes.

He bit his lip, pulling off his coat in hope of distracting himself from whatever the hell that was.

Luckily, he’d had the foresight to put his art book into a waterproof folder that morning, and was more than a little relieved when he thought of how ruined the book would have been without the protection.

The assignment from Washington’s art class was to draw and paint a full body portrait of someone of your choice. Over the Christmas holidays, Aaron had begun a sketch of his aunt which was skilled but admittedly rather boring.

Glancing around the carriage for some new inspiration, he made sure to make his look over’s as quick and analytical as possible, not exactly desperate to be tore down for staring.  
-There was a middle aged white woman arguing on the phone, a young couple engaged in some sort of disagreement and an old man who hadn’t stopped glaring at both Aaron and Lafayette since Aaron had arrived.

The latter appeared to be too engrossed in writing to notice but Aaron guessed from the ways their lips were pursed in undisguisable annoyance that they had noticed.

Aaron paused but didn’t hesitate much further before his pencil started moving seemingly by its own accord.

And as it moved, Aaron found himself noticing things about Lafayette that he hadn’t before; the way their index figure absentmindedly twirled a dark curl around, how impossibly sharp their cheekbones appeared. Their features managed to be both soft and bold at once- soft lips coated in a dark purple, a light dusting of golden eyeshadow on their eyelids but their cheekbones were high and angled, jawbone sharp enough to cut and overall unfathomably interesting in their beauty.

They were sketching now too, small flashes of colour scattered around their writing, head inclined as they wrote feverishly, perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed in concentration, a pen tucked behind their ear.

Aaron spent the rest of his time outlining Lafayette’s profile carefully, sketching their slim, lithe figure and making a note to put emphasis on how delicate they were, but not to ignore the muscle which came from their hours of dancing. He drew their small, slender hands, their pretty face and the scattering of charming freckles dotted across their nose and cheeks. 

They wore dark, skin tight jeans and a translucent jumper so thin Aaron could see their binder which thankfully seemed to be legitimate. He’d learnt from Alexander one class that they used to use ace bandages to wrap their chest before Washington had brought them from off the city streets and into his family before buying them whatever they needed to feel comfortable. It was no surprise that Washington was so protective of Lafayette; Aaron himself only knew a small fraction of Lafayette’s childhood which was in the words of Thomas, “A real life horror story.”

Lost in attention once more to the drawing, Aaron sighed audibly at the flawlessly styled curls- which would undoubtedly take hours to draw effectively, not to mention painting.   
He tried desperately to capture the thoughtful expression on Lafayette’s face, to memorize the exact shade of their dark skin and the colour of the lipstick.

Aaron hadn’t even realized he’d been staring until he felt eyes on him and he looked up from where he was glaring at the open sketchbook and straight at Lafayette who was watching him expectantly, an eyebrow raised and looking curious.

Lafayette stood suddenly, quickly packing their work into a pastel pink backpack but keeping their notebook out as they strode across the subway floor before gracefully dropping themselves into the seat next to Aaron’s.

They grinned, smile widening as they glanced over Aaron’s shoulders, eyes brightening considerably as their eyes focused on, to Aaron’s internal horror, the detailed drawing of where they had been only moments ago.

If Aaron was someone who was easily embarrassed, he’d probably be keeled over on all fours, but he wasn’t so he only pulled himself higher up in the uncomfortable seat, waiting patiently for Lafayette’s reaction.

Lafayette though, they only beamed at him, their smile enough to light up the drab train apartment and making Aaron’s stomach flutter strangely but not entirely unpleasant.

“It’s amazing.” Lafayette said, accent heavy and looking unexpectedly touched by Aaron’s choice to draw them.

Aaron couldn’t help but feel a little surprised, he knew the Marquis would never be purposely insulting without good reason yet they were also close friends with Alexander Hamilton who wasn’t exactly notorious for his kindness, but then again, Lafayette wasn’t a total ass.

“Thanks,” Aaron said instead, he doubted, despite Lafayette’s kindness that they would be thrilled by Aaron calling one of their closest friends an arrogant, obnoxious ass.

“It’s for an art project, I try to avoid staring at people and drawing them until they moved.” Aaron added as an afterthought.

Lafayette laughed in delight, and Aaron couldn’t help but feel somewhat proud that he’d made them laugh and wasn’t that just confusing?

“I mean, in your defense, I did move closer to you so you must be doing something right.” Lafayette quipped and their smile was infectious. 

Aaron had never been any good at social interaction but Lafayette definitely was and carried the conversation on with ease, eyes sparkling like some Anime character as they stage whispered, “You should ask me what I’ve been doing.” 

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh, the sound sounding somewhat unnatural considering Aaron had never been one prone to laughter. It was worth it though as Lafayette’s eyes lit up once more. “What have you been doing?” He questioned, unable to resist returning the playfulness Lafayette was showing.

“Well Aaron, mon chẻri, I’m giving the asexuality awareness speech at next month’s rally, and I admit I’m, ah, how you say, struggling? Not with the speech, but speaking. I could do it easily in French but I fear my English isn’t the best.” They admitted with a sheepish shrug, looking a little embarrassed.

Aaron frowned, “Your English is as good as a natives,” He pointed out, “If you wanted, you could come round to my apartment if you’re not busy and we can translate it together and I can help you with the pronunciation, I doubt you’ll need much though.” He added, feeling more daring even by Lafayette just sitting there next to him.

God, he really needed to pull himself together.

Lafayette visibly brightened, “I’d love to! I’ll need to call Georges first but if you’re okay with it..” They trailed off, looking suddenly uncertain.

“Of course I’m okay with it, I’m the one who asked you.”Aaron said, watching as Lafayette looked a lot more relaxed with the confirmation before digging around in his bag before pulling out their phone.

Aaron turned away as they called Washington, feeling nervous despite himself. He’d never show it on the outside but he wasn’t entirely sure how he was even feeling about Lafayette.

He liked them, more than liked them actually. The last person he’d liked had been Theodosia, and that had been years ago. 

He glanced back towards Lafyette who was listening patiently to their adoptive father on the phone, responding with a fond “Je t’aime aussi.” Before hanging up and smiling yet again.

Aaron’s breath caught in his throat, the drawing on his paper alive and infront of him, brown eyes so dark they were almost black and their freckles even more defined up close. He wondered briefly if their lips were as soft as they looked- probably considering how devoted they were to their chapstick, wondered what would happen if he just-

He glanced towards the exit and cursed silently, they’d just arrived at his stop- which they had nearly missed. He jumped up and took a slightly startled Lafayette by the arm gently and leading them both out the closing train doors.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
“It’s getting late.” Lafayette points out regretfully and Aaron follows their gaze to the window where the sky has turned to total darkness.

It’s been nearly 5 hours since they’d both arrived at Aaron’s apartment, and, true to Aaron’s words he’d waited patiently as Lafayette began the slow process of translating their French to English, occasionally inputting a comment about a different word to use, or simply asking questions about their writing.

They honestly hadn’t meant to stay so long, but Aaron had took to finishing his drawing of them as they paced the room, gesturing dramatically as they read out in French, murmuring the English under their breath, still a little frustrated at their apparent incapability of pronouncing ‘Th’. 

Aaron looks up from his drawing, silhouette basked in the moonlight pouring in from the window, “Do you have to go?” He asks.

No, not really, they don’t want to really but Aaron has been polite to not kick them out despite the fact they’ve been here for way longer than anticipated.

It had been a little awkward at first, with Lafayette doing most of the talking, not particularly bothered by the silence but delighted when Aaron finally joined the one sided conversation, looking guarded and sceptical at first, not really having an opinion on whatever Lafayette had discussed, but slowly relaxing, answers longer and more personal. 

“I should probably go.” Lafayette says, a little hesitant but even more hesitant to stay. Because what if Aaron just genuinely doesn’t want them there but is too polite to say anything?

“You sure? You’re speech doesn’t look quite finished yet.” It’s not but Lafayette is sure that Washington would be happy to help in the morning. 

“Martha and George worry easily.” They say instead, which is a bad excuse consider they worry their adoptive parents on a daily basis.

Besides, their phone is on full charge so if they decide they’re going to suddenly move in with a particular Aaron Burr (sir) they can at least tell them.

Shaking their head, they stand up, pushing their papers and notebook into their backpack which is, regretfully, not completely dry from the sudden onslaught of rain. With a sigh of resignation which is more them not wanting to get their hair wet than worry of the dark, they stand up, rearranging the bun in their hair which has miraculously not fallen apart and making their way to the door.

Aaron is there waiting, their dark navy coat clutched in one hand before he hands it to them, looking genuinely disappointed.

Aaron smiles slightly, more of a twitch of the mouth than anything but still a smile so Lafayette counts that as a success. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Lafayette asks him. The only class they have with Aaron is American History with Washington and both Thomas and Alex are in that class so it’s no surprise that they never get to talk. Between Aaron’s avoidance of the class debates, and Lafayette typically having to hold Jefferson and Alex back from one another to stop them from physically tearing the classroom down, there’s never really any chance to talk.

Aaron looks a little surprised that they want to talk to him the next day which is for one, ridiculous and also probably physically impossible considering Lafayette has always been a very affectionate person to those they like, and Lafayette definitely likes Aaron.

“Sure.” Aaron answers nonchalantly, as if he’s not entirely bothered. It hurts more that it should but there’s restraint in his voice, like he’s holding something back.

He pulls open the door and they stop in their tracks as they both stare out at the impossibly dark sky, now apparently in the midst of a blizzard. Lafayette blinks in surprise, stretching their gloved hand out and watching in fascination as the snow falls gently onto the fabric before melting.

Aaron pulls them back from the cold air, staring out at the darkness, lips pursed. “I didn’t know there was meant to be a blizzard today.” He says eventually, looking surprised but not displeased.

Lafayette shakes their head, they only have French cable on their tv which is useful for knowing the weather in their home country but not for American tendencies. “There’s meant to be one in Provence tomorrow.” They settle for saying, anything to break the sudden silence.

Aaron huffs, a mere exhale of air before Lafayette realizes it’s a laugh.

Huh, they think, he should do that more often.

They sigh, looking out at the city with furrowed brows. “Do you maybe have a scarf I can borrow?” They ask, it won’t do too much against the cold but maybe walking back wrapped up in Aaron’s scarf would take their mind of it.

Aaron gives them an incredulous glance, eyes disbelieving, as if Lafayette had just stood on the table to proclaim their love for Charles Lee. Ugh. The mere thought of him makes Lafayette want to throw up.

“Are you kidding? It’s probably less than zero degrees out there.” Aaron points out and Lafayette frowns, where else are they supposed to go?

“I’ve slept on the streets for more than a decade, I’d rather not do it again.” They say, unable to keep the sharp edge from their voice.

Aaron looks taken aback and perhaps a little offended, “I meant you could stay here for the night.” He says slowly and Lafayette and not for the first time, they’re thankful for their dark skin to hide the embarrassed blush which warms their cheeks.

Lafayette pauses because they can’t really stay there can they? It’s Aaron’s home not theirs.

As if knowing what they were saying, and silencing Lafayette’s words with look, Aaron sighs before talking once more, this time, his voice firm and leaving no room for argument.

“Laf,” He says, the nickname falling off his tongue a little unnaturally but Lafayette brightens slightly at the informal use of their name. “If you went out there you’d most definitely get pneumonia. People die from it all the time, what if you did? Washington would kill me. Not to mention Alex. Hell, I think I’d have to kill myself if you died and it was my fault.”   
It’s the longest sentence Lafayette has ever heard Aaron say, not to mention the most passionate, and the fire in his voice feels Lafayette feel inexplicably younger and more vulnerable.

“I don’t- I don’t want to impose.” Lafayette says, shoulders slumping and watching as Aaron’s eyes soften, looking at Lafayette with something like fondness.

“Lafayette, I want you here. If I didn’t you wouldn’t be here in the first place.”

And oh, isn’t that dangerous. Lafayette may be asexual but they know when someone is gorgeous, and Aaron certainly surpasses the expectation for gorgeous. And that’s fine, but emotionally? That’s dangerous on a whole other level.

“Alright.” They say happily, beaming at Aaron as he takes their coat off them and hanging it on the back of the front door.

Soon enough, they’re both settled back in their original places, Lafayette on the couch and Aaron propped up against the wall, head bowed in concentration. 

They take their notebook and pens back out of their bag, their phone falling down into their lap from where it had somehow managed to get stuck between the pages of their notebook. They flip through the lockscreen, flicking the message from George onto the screen.

From Washingdad:  
Are you still at Burr’s? There’s at least 4 inches of snow out there so please stay where you are. I can pick you up in the morning unless Aaron can drop you off.

From Martha:  
Hey sweetheart, please tell me you’re not outside? Stay safe xx

Lafayette texts them both back, letting them know that their at Aaron’s and safe.

Lafayette turns their attention back to their speech, highlighting some of the more important parts and writing down notes for more practical concerns for the day of the rally down on another sheet of paper. 

They have a permit for this particular speech which means that they and their group can have medics on the outskirts of the makeshift stage because there’s always a chance that things will go south.

They’re immersed enough that they don’t really notice Aaron going room from room in search for more pencils or paint, doesn’t look up as Aaron traces his pencil lines with bold strokes of colours, the drawing coming to life on the page.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Aaron wonders offhandedly how much Washington would mind if he handed in an A3 portrait of his adoptive child for his final. Because right now, he’s going to do it anyways, and he’s doing it because its possibly the best thing he’s ever drew. 

Lafayette has already thrown themselves back into their speech, eyes intense and lighting up whenever they get another idea which seems to be often since they’re looking a lot happier than before, relaxed and content as they write, completely in their element.

They don’t look up as Aaron makes his way around his flat, rummaging through draws until he finds the paper he’d been looking for.  
They’d been a Christmas present, and Aaron knew how expensive they’d been so he’d never even looked at them let alone use them.

Now though, Aaron is desperate to get back to his work as he practically sprints across the apartment, lagging an easel behind him and tucking his camera beneath his arms. He still needed to take photos of his original design (Lafayette) and a posed shot of the model (again, Lafayette).

It wasn’t like he could just suddenly snap a photo, that would be creepy, but how was he even meant to ask? 

In the morning, he told himself, at least it would be light then. He just needed to get through the night but how was he supposed to do that with Lafayette only metres away?  
He shook his head distractedly, placing his camera on the window ledge and carefully positioning the large canvas onto the easel. 

He looked up to watch Lafayette for a moment, who had apparently finished writing, the copious amount of papers laying at their side and Lafayette themselves staring out the window, looking thoughtful with a hand propped under their chin carelessly. And for whatever reason- whether it was Lafayette in their own sense or the way the moonlight shone against their dark skin, Aaron’s breath caught in his throat. 

Lafayette glanced up, a silent question on their face.

Swallowing his nerves he asked, “Do you think maybe you could go over and sit by the window seat so I can draw you?” the end of the question trailing off slightly.   
“Of course.” They replied calmly, their voice immediately putting Burr’s worries to rest. “How do you want me?” they asked.

“Like you were before,” Aaron says, feeling and sounding much more confident, “A hand under your chin and- yes, exactly like that. Just pretend I’m not here and you are thinking alone.”

Lafayette moves as Aaron instructs, gracefully propping themselves up on the window seat, one leg tucked beneath the other and head turned sideways to watch the dark city streets.

The light from outside is an icy blue, and it turns Lafayette’s features inexplicably soft, their cheekbones sharper from the light but their expression almost wistful.

Aaron wonders briefly about what Lafayette is thinking about, but sets to work to distract himself, sketching carefully and on occasion standing backwards a little to see them from different angles.

They don’t look as if they belong there, sitting with such elegance that Aaron can only hope he’s captured the sense of ethereal they seem to emit. 

Their hair is, unsurprisingly a pain to draw and Aaron spends a good 10 minutes worrying about how he should draw it. At his request, Lafayette had pulled the pins from their head so that their curls bounced loose around their shoulders, tight ringlets at the top which fall way past the top half of their chest. It’ll look better when painted but for now Aaron works with dark pencils to capture their face, to neatly draw the pretty spread of freckles across the bridge of their nose and cheeks.

It’s slow work but Lafayette never breaks pose for even a moment, Aaron hardly noticing the time going by until the full sketch is finished and the only light in the room is the moonlight seeping in through the glass windows. He glances over at the clock only to see 00:24 flashing back at him.

“Can I quickly take a few pictures before we finished? I didn’t even notice it was past 12.” Aaron says and questions for a moment whether Lafayette has fallen asleep. Lafayette nods though, staying completely still and as in character as they were an hour ago. 

He turns the flash off his camera and walks back until the moon is in shot along with Lafayette and the whole window seat. He takes a few photos there, watching in slight awe at how ridiculously photogenic Lafayette was, the moonlight shown perfectly and Lafayette unfathomably beautiful as they bask in the moonlight, expression open and wondering, eyes infinitely tender and the stars reflected against their iris. 

He walked until he was crouched diagonally in front of Lafayette, focus on their face and the night sky in the background. 

They yawned suddenly, turning to face them as they brought a tired hand to rub at their eyes, Aaron took a picture of that movement to, pretending it had just been one of many repeated photographs.

Lafayette grinned sheepishly at him, looking apologetic as they murmured “Sorry.” Under their breath, accent heavier with sleep.

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was so late. Do you want to stay in my bed and I’ll take the couch?”Aaron asked and watched as Lafayette shook their head. 

“I might fall asleep on the way there if I do.” Lafayette said quietly and Aaron laughed under his breath as he neatly placed all of Lafayette’s things to the side, making sure all their papers were in order and far enough away that neither of them would stand on the pile.

He walked into his own bedroom to find as many blankets as he could, and the three pillows tossed aside in his wardrobe. He debated over what to give Lafayette to sleep in before eventually placing one of his night tops on the pile of blankets.

He walked back out and watched as Lafayette leant back against the wall, looking half asleep. 

Feeling more than a little guilty that he hadn’t noticed how tired Lafayette was, he spread the blankets and pillows across the couch as quickly as he could, glancing towards Lafayette as he said,” I,uh, I also brought you a tee shirt incase you wanted to sleep in that?”, gesturing towards the over sized superman shirt which would undoubtedly be huge on them.

“Well, I’ll see you in the morning?” Aaron says, smiling uncertainly. 

Lafayette nodded, walking over to the couch before throwing themselves down dramatically, a hand over their eyes.

“Are you sure you’ll be warm enough? Because there’s... five blankets here.” Lafayette raises their eyebrows, looking concerned.

“I’ll be fine.” Aaron smiles gently at them, genuine and sincere in its fondness, “Goodnight.” He calls after his shoulder as he leaves.

“Bonsoir,” Lafayette calls after him, shifting through the blankets.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Their eyes rest on the t-shirt curiously, picking it up and turning it in their hands. They could always just wear their own clothes but..

They pull their own shirt and jeans off as quietly as possible, half asleep as they unclip the back of their chest binder before cautiously placing it on the floor next to their bag. 

They pull the shirt over their head, smiling in amusement as it falls loosely down to the lower part of their thigh. 

Curled underneath the blankets, they bury their face into the mass of fabric, breathing in the scent of mint and ink and something so uniquely Aaron.

They fall to sleep with a smile on their face, completely content.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
They don’t know how long they sleep but it can’t be too long because the first thing Lafayette notices is that it’s pitch black.

The second is that the room is absolutely freezing.

They look around drowsily for any open window but after finding none, only curled closer into themselves, wrapping the blankets around them tightly.  
Not only is the room freezing, but Lafayette is too, shivering head to toe despite the massive pile of blankets tucked around them. They’re starting to regret not asking for any sweatpants because their legs feel like ice, the shirt doing nothing to provide warmth. 

They finally give up and pull themselves upright, glancing around the room, still feeling unfathomably exhausted, but it’s too cold to sleep.

And then, maybe it’s the cold that makes them do it, or maybe it’s just because they wanted to but when they stand up they find themselves making their way to the room where Aaron disappeared to. 

They scoop the blankets into their arms, trying with difficulty not to trip over something as they open Aaron’s bedroom door and stop in the doorway.

It’s a lot colder in the bedroom than the living room but Aaron seems unbothered by the chill, looking so peaceful that Lafayette’s chest aches. And apart from that, Lafayette just really, really wants to go to sleep next to him.

Slowly walking over to the bed, Lafayette drops the blankets on top of Aaron and climbs into bed as close as they can without waking him.

The slight jostle is enough to wake Aaron and soon he is staring sleepily at Lafayette, looking confused. “Laf?” He asks, rubbing his eyes and blinking, “What time is it? Are you all right?”

“It’s cold.” Lafayette is 90% sure they’d answered in French but find themselves too tired to deal with English. Luckily, Aaron understands the general gist of it and frowns.  
“Is there a window open?” He asks quietly and Lafayette shakes their head.

“I don’t think so, can I just stay in here with you? You’re warm.” They murmur and Aaron hums in agreement.

They shift until they’re lying comfortably beside Aaron but it’s still cold and they find themselves unable to fall asleep.

After a few unsuccessful attempts they give up and open their eyes, seeing Aaron lying completely still with his eyes wide open.

“Are you okay?” Lafayette asks hesitantly, peeking at him from one open eye.

“I’m fine.” He thinks for a moment, “More than fine.” He adds.

Lafayette gives him a small, tired smile. “That’s good.” They say quietly, pulling the blankets tighter across their body. 

“Are you really that cold?” Aaron asks in disbelief.

“I’m really, really cold. Aren’t you?”

To their surprise, Aaron laughs, “I’m a lot warmer with you here,” A pause. “You could, um, if you’re really that cold, you could come closer?” Aaron offers hesitantly.

There’s not a great deal closer they can go but they gladly take the opportunity to rest their head against Aaron’s chest, curling in to his side.

They’re both asexual so it’s a lot easier to move closer to Aaron without worrying about it being interpreted for some kind of sexual advance, like countless others had before. 

Needless to say, those people didn’t try it again.

Before they can change their mind, they intertwine their fingers with Aaron’s, body stilling as they waited for rejection. A rejection which never came. Instead, Aaron gently presses a light kiss to their forehead.

Another quiet laugh from Aaron- “How are you so cold?”

“It’s a talent.” They murmur quietly, voiced muffled from their face being pressed into Aaron’s shirt.

A strong arm wraps around their shoulder, a large hand resting on their waist, light enough to be shook off if they wanted to. They certainly do not and sigh in contentment at the warmth Aaron brings.

“Is this okay?” Aaron asks, voice hushed.

“More than okay.”

The small distance between their mouths clear and suddenly they are kissing, slow and sweet and it fills Lafayette with warmth from head to toe.

They pull away, breathless and Aaron bolts up right, his eyes wide and breathing heavily

“Aaron?” They ask hesitantly, still a little lost for breath.

“I’m sorry.” He says, pushing himself out the bed and towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Their own voice sounding desperate to their ears.

Aaron only shakes his head, standing in the central living room, hands shaking by his side.

They follow after him, a headache blossoming and their stomach tight with nerves, because mon dieu, they’d ruined any chance they’d had with him. 

Aaron stood by the window, figure casting silhouettes against the dark apartment walls. He was completely motionless and as Lafayette moved closer, his face was completely blank and gave Laf no clue as to how Aaron was feeling, if he cared at all. 

Shouting would have been better than the silence, and for once Lafayette had nothing to say. They were no Hamilton but they could certainly hold their own in an argument, and if Aaron was going to argue then they at least had the advantage of knowing that it was Burr who had let them into his bed.

And though nothing like that was going to happen, there had been the kiss which Aaron had ultimately fled from.

“I think- I think I need some time alone.” Aaron said quietly, and so calmly, so indifferent that Lafayette felt like breaking down. 

“Do you think you can get home on your own?” He continued and Lafayette’s breath did hitch then, tears threatening to fall.

They cleared their throat, silently crossing the room to pull their pants back on and shoving their binder into their bag, pushing it to the side to allow space for their papers.   
Aaron didn’t so much as blink.

And, as Lafayette tied the laces on their heeled boots and opened the door, they elected one more glance towards Aaron before they left. He didn’t turn around and as Lafayette walked down the cold night streets, two separate things would mark that night;

Aaron Burr had his first kiss and for the second time of their life, the Marquis De Lafayette arrived home heartbroken.


End file.
